A door lock device for vehicles disclosed in JP 2009-203738 A includes a latch mechanism for releasably engaging a striker, and a link movable between an unlock position and a lock position. Operation of an outer handle provided on the vehicle-external side of the door is transmitted to the link via a push lever.
The push lever is coupled to the outer handle, for example, via a rod and moreover coupled to the link. The push lever is rotatable about a shaft, and the shaft is fixed by caulking to a fitting hole portion of a main case. Further, the push lever is elastically biased by a bias spring in such a direction that the link is separated apart from an operation receiving part of the latch mechanism.
As in the case of JP 2009-203738 A, with a shaft used for rotatably fitting the push lever to the main case, the following problems come up. Since the shaft, which is a member independent of the push lever and the main case, a number of parts is increased. Since a shaft caulking process is needed for fixing the shaft to the main case, and assembling man-hours are increased.